Keira's Story
by rachieroo10
Summary: Keira Steiger's Story when she moves to Erinsborough.  Keira is the daughter of Allan Steiger & Chris.   She is also the sister of HeidiPepper Steiger.
1. Chapter 1

**Keira's History**

Keira Chantelle Steiger was born in the March of 1988 to Christine & Allan Steiger. She was the second daughter to be born to the couple, following Heidi "Pepper" Marie Steiger. br Keira was nicknamed "Ginger" when she arrived in her teens after a disastrous attempt to dye her hair.

Her hair turned out a ginger colour and she was stuck with the name. br At school, Keira was your normal 'popular' – everyone looked up to her and idolized her. She, and her 3 other friends ruled the school. She also met Hunter while she was in high school. But, there's a catch. Hunter was a lot older than her & was not as nice as he seemed. Graduating from high school, Keira moved away with Hunter to a place by the beach.

Unbeknown to her family, Hunter was sexually abusing her. br In the February of 2007, just 4 months after moving away, Keira did a runner from the beach house and found herself back at her dads. This time she wasn't just coming home to dads empty house to find another letter saying he had to go into the station. No, this time she arrived as a surprise at Paul & Izzy's house for her dads engagement party. But, this time round her dad wasn't engaged to Chris, her mother, but it was infact Carmella Cammeniti. This was the first time Keira & Carmella had met, but it seemed as if they had always known eachother. br Weeks went by & Keira settled in. She even started to date her housemate, Frazer. (Yes, Pep invited her to stay at number 30) But it was about a month & a half after arriving that she found out she was pregnant.

Was it Frazer's? Was it Hunter's? Or was it Brian's? Her best friend who lived overseas. There was only one way to figure this out – a paternity test. By this stage, Keira had managed to adopt Rachel Kinski's baby to whom Rachel had named Timmy. He had been adopted with Frazer being named father & Keira mother. When the paternity tests returned, it found Frazer to be the father. Frazer had had enough of the drama Keira had created and left her, resulting in Keira running into his older sister, Kasey's, arms. That night Keira lost the baby.

One month later & Keira met Austin through Kasey. Speed dating, they spent nights together laughing, eating, watching movies & enjoying eachothers company. This is where the story begins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Keira's Life Story**

He grabbed my hand and spun me round the kitchen whilst Timmy and Morgan looked on laughing. Timmy was sitting in his highchair with a tea towel draped over his head and a wooden spoon in his hand. Morgan, on the other hand, was standing on the chair next to him with a tea towel around her waste.

I hadn't been this happy in my life. I felt so complete with Austin, my little boy and Austin's little sister,

I turned around and gave Austin a kiss before rushing over to Timmy who had started eating the wrong end of the spoon. I laughed as I turned the spoon around, "Not that end, sweetie!" All of a sudden, Austin, turned on some music, picked up a wooden spoon and started singing into it with Morgan, while Tim played the drums with his spoons.

I laughed in amusement. Austin walked over to me, "you and the kids make me so happy!" I placed my arms around his neck, "you guys make me so happy. I love you so much!" And we shared a gentle kiss.

Morgan and Timmy were at the table, getting messy in the sauce, when Morgan looked up, "Daddy," I looked at her, then at Austin. He led me to the corner, "Keira, you remember how I told you about Tara and how she died in a car accident? Well, we were young and I freaked out. Morgan is my child – Tara and my child. Morgie's grandparents have been trying to take her away from me for a while now. I can understand if you want to break up and end this relationship."

He walked over to Morgan, took her hand and headed towards the door. I watched him walk away. 'his child' I thought to myself. 'Why couldn't he have been truthful from the start? He knows I would have accepted her if he had told me.' I looked at him sympathetically as he walked closer towards the door. 'What am I supposed to do? Let him leave and be sure that no more lies will come of it. OR accept it like and be sure that that child has a mother figure in her life?' My next movement was clear.

I grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could leave, "Austin, I love you, you love me. We both love these kids, so why break it up?"

He looked at me, shocked. I don't think Austin was expecting me to take him back after his confession about Morgan. He smiled at me, "Keira, you're amazing." I placed my arms around his waste, "no, you're amazing!" Austin gave me a slight peck on the lips and whispered, "you're amazing-er!"

I giggled at him, "Let's go to the park. I want to show you guys off!"

"Are you joking?!" he exclaimed, grabbing me round the waste. "I want to show you off!" and he kissed me on the cheek.

I walked into the kitchen and wet a washer. I then continued to wipe Tim and Morgan's faces and hands. I took Tim in one arm, threw the baby bag over the other and with my free hand, I held Austin's hand, while he held Morgan's. "Ok, all set!" I announced.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! We look like an old married couple!" Austin laughed.

I looked at Morgan, "who's ready to go to the park?" Instantaneously, Morgan started jumping up and down saying, "Me! Me! Me!" while Tim went crazy in my arms.

"Ok then, let's go!" Austin placed Morgan in her seat while I put Tim in his. We spent the rest of the afternoon at the park.

While Austin was on the playground with Tim, Morgan came up to me. "Keira, are you my new mummy?" I looked at her stunned. I soon replied, "Well, that's if you want me to be, honey."

She played with her hair and chewed on her lolly, "I guess, umm…" and she got distracted. Morgan ran over to Timmy, to whom she gave a kiss to.

Morgan threw the ball towards me, "mummy!" I caught the ball and rolled it back to her. She walked over to me. I perked up, "did you hear that?" I paused, "I think it was Tinkerbelle!"

She crouched down and leant on my knee, curiously looking around. Morgan jumped up, "THERE SHE IS!!" And she pointed to the trees.


End file.
